


Starting Over

by Brenda



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's first night at the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in March of 2011 for [this prompt post](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/952504.html).

So this was home now.

Leonard tossed the beg containing all of his worldly possessions (and it wasn't a lot, not by any stretch) onto the single twin-sized bed and looked around the room. There was a single dresser – three drawers – one hololamp on top, a desk containing a comp station and a sturdy, comfortable looking desk chair, a small replicator built into the wall, the aforementioned bed, and some very neutral-looking prints of different nebulae on the walls, which were painted a lovely shade of robin's egg blue. All in all, the effect was very soothing. Designed for the comfort of the student and to be a place of study and reflection and rest.

It was a far cry from the spacious bedroom he'd shared with Jocelyn back in Georgia, with its heirloom four-poster bed and antique rosewood furniture. His view outside that window had been of rolling green fields and majestic trees. Here, he had the ocean and, if he craned his neck, he could see the edges of the Golden Gate Bridge. Even the air had a different weight to it. There was nothing of his old life here, nothing to remind him of what he'd lost.

It was perfect.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out his flask, unscrewing the top. "Here's to new beginnings," he toasted to himself, his lips curving in a small mockery of a smile, and saluted the room and the start of his new life.

***


End file.
